Some Things Weren't Meant to be Joked About
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Every year Rin and Len have a prank war but every year Len beats Rin! But this year when Rin thinks she has come up with the perfect prank the joke goes to far... Rated K because it's not THAT bad, slight RinxLen.


**I had a test today and I'm really tired but it's also April fools day so I decided to write a one-shot for the occasion.**

**Anyway please enjoy this random little thing I put together.**

**Rins pov**

Every year on April Fools day Len and I have a prank war. The first one to be pranked loses. Every year I try to come up with a great prank but while planing it I always fall victim to one of Len dumb pranks. This year that won't happen as long as I time everything right!

I was alone that morning because Miku and Luka are recording a new song today, Meiko and Kaito went to go see a movie and Len went to the store to get some stuff (probably for his prank).

I sat alone at my desk as I tried to plan out the perfect prank… I then heard a knock at the front door, who could that be?

I went to go answer it and at the door stood Teto and Neru.

"Rin! They banned Oranges in Japan! The law got passed this morning and all oranges in the stores were burned!" said Teto as she acted to be devastated.

"Really?!" I asked with fake panic.

"April fools!" she said with a goofy grin.

"Wow, you really got me," I replied sarcastically.

"Anyway why are you guys here?" I asked them.

"We were bored," said Neru who didn't even look up from her phone.

"Well we can hang out later, I haft to plan the perfect prank before Len gets back," I told them.

"Why don't you let us help?" asked Teto.

"I would love help but I feel like thats cheating," I said.

"Are there any rules that say friends can't help you with pranks?" asked Teto.

"I don't think so…" I said as I scratched my head.

"Then let us help," she said.

"Alright, you guys can help me," I said with a sigh.

"Great! I have the perfect idea!" said Teto with a devious smile.

**Lens pov**

When I got home everyone was still gone so I could work on my prank in piece and quiet. In always complains that my pranks are to simple so this year I made a fancy prank. So this year I made a really fancy "kick me" sign to put on Rins back, my plan is perfect. When I left to go to the store Rin was still sleeping so I decided I would go check in on her.

I quietly opened the door to our room and when I looked inside my heart dropped.

Rin lied in bed, the cord that gives her life was connected to the computer to charge but the cord had been cut! Rin had been un-installed!

Who did this? Was it Tei, I know she likes me and hates Rin but she went as far as uninstalling her!

I ran to Rins side, and picked up her body, it was limp and had shut down.

I had to try to get her to work again! I pressed the power button on the back of her neck multiple times but nothing happened. This can't be happening, I was only gone for an hour. How will I live without Rin? I won't, I can't! I shook her body.

"Rin! Turn on! Why won't you turn on!? RIN!"

Don't cry Len! Don't…cry…

**Rins pov**

This prank was perfect! And Len has totally fallen for it!

"Rin! Turn on! Why won't you turn on!? RIN!"

Len…?

I felt some water gently fall onto my face, was he crying?

This prank was terrible! Len has totally fallen for it!

I opened my eyes to look at Len, his eyes were closed and he was crying and mumbling my name.

"Len, I'm sorry! Pleas stop crying!" I said with guilt in my voice.

Len opened his eyes wide and looked at me.

"Rin? You're alive?" Len asked in bewilderment.

"This was my prank this year, Teto and Neru helped me with it… I'm sorry I didn't think you would be so worried..."

"But Rin! your cords cut!" said Len.

"This is just some random cord I plugged into my headphone cord," I said showing him the cord behind my ear.

"I-I'm just glad you're okay!" said Len as he embraced me.

The heart I technically don't have was beating loudly in my ears and my metal face turned red as my body started to heat up again.

"Never do that again!" said Len with a stern tone as he looked me in the eyes.

"I won't," I said with shame.

"So I guess you won," said Len.

"Let's not count this prank, tomorrow we'll make some rules for our prank war and add a no death scare rule," I said.

"Alright," he said patting my back.

"Let's not even have a prank war today, I think I'm pranked out," said Len.

"Me too," I said with a sigh.

"Want to go watch a movie?" asked Len.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

We then walked hand in hand out of the room and into the living room to watch a movie.

**Later**

The movie had ended and we were watching some anime when Kaito and Meiko came home.

"Hello guys," said Kaito with a smile.

"Welcome home guys!" I said running up to hug them.

"How was the movie?" asked Len.

"It was okay," said Meiko.

"I liked it," said Kaito.

"Want to watch anime with us?" I asked.

They agreed to watch anime with us but when I turned around to go sit back down Meiko stopped me.

"Rin, why do you have a "kick me" sign on your back?" asked Meiko.

"Huh?" I asked as I took something of of my back.

On my back there had been a pastel yellow paper with the words "kick me" written in glitter glue and there were a bunch of orange and banana stickers on the paper.

"Len!" I whined.

"I won!' he said in triumph in his voice.

He gave me a goofy smile and my heart skipped a beat.

"_What do I see in this fool?" _I asked myself as I smiled back at Len.

**Sorry this was short but I'm a little burnt out from that english test.**

**Anyway if you liked this onset please review it!**


End file.
